6 The Formal
by Shenice
Summary: Nancy and Frank are dressed for a black tie event. They both look so fancy; how can they resist one another?


_This is a lovely little moment between Frank and Nancy. I hope you enjoy! Please review; it makes me want to write Frank and Nancy stories everyday! xx_

Nancy impatiently tapped her foot against the pavement. Who knew the Hardy boys took longer to get ready than she did? It was already half past seven and they needed to be on the road by now. Nancy paced along their driveway, trying to calm her nerves. Tonight's formal event was crucial for their current case. Billy Hannaway, the oil billionaire and elusive conman, would be making his appearance tonight and Nancy and the Hardy boys needed to infiltrate his social circle to learn more about his sketchy business ventures. If all else failed, Nancy knew she would have to get closer to Billy, potentially in a flirtatious manner. She shrugged at the thought.

Nonetheless, she played the part, donning a full-length black gown with an open back. The dress was absolutely stunning, and revealed her toned back in its entirety. Nancy emphasized her daring dress with a diamond necklace, wearing it backwards to complement the open slit. As for her strawberry blonde hair, Nancy pulled her unruly mane into an elegant high bun, leaving her back the center of attention. She kept with the theme of diamonds, pairing teardrop earrings and an encrusted bracelet to complete the look. Nancy knew she was wearing at least $2 million in jewelry alone. The mere thought made her shudder, but she was grateful her agency had connections at Cartier, who had provided the diamonds. Without them, Hannaway and his crowd would not even look her way. Besides radiating class and stature, Nancy oozed sexiness as well. Her cat-flick liner and red lips were reminiscent of old Hollywood glamour. Tonight she was pulling out all the stops, and she hoped Frank and Joe were doing the same. Now if only they would finish getting ready…

As if he could read her mind, Frank hustled out the door dressed in a classic tuxedo. He hoped he was not running late. Joe had hogged the shower and ended up using all of the hot water. To add to Frank's troubles, he spent thirty minutes searching for his dress shoes, only to find them in Joe's closet. Closing the door behind him, his jaw dropped as he noticed Nancy staring out at the evening sky before her. She was unaware of his presence, and Frank was grateful, since he had the opportunity to gaze at her in her beautiful dress. He sucked in a harsh breath, unable to calm his nerves at the sight of Nancy. She looked absolutely stunning as always, but tonight was different. _That dress. That body! Oh my God._ Frank was glued to his spot as he stared at the masterpiece in front of him. _Come on, Hardy. Keep it together! _

Frank had always been attracted to Nancy, but he also shared a deeper connection with her, more than he cared to admit. Rather than pursue an impulse, Frank and Nancy always honored their friendship above all else. They had even shared a few passionate kisses throughout the years, but they had agreed nothing more would come of them. Being involved with other people also added fragile hearts to the situation. There was simply too much at risk to ever kiss Nancy again. _You are just friends, Hardy. Greet your friend! _Frank snapped back to reality and found the courage to walk towards Nancy.

"Hey, Nan!"

Nancy whipped around to see Frank standing before her, looking devastatingly handsome. He flashed his pearly whites, causing his brown eyes to crinkle. Frank's smile was contagious, and pretty soon her grin was matching his.

"Frank! I didn't see you there. How are you?" Nancy's heart raced as she pulled Frank in for a hug. His hands lightly brushed against Nancy's back. Frank held on to Nancy a second longer than necessary.

"I'm good. Sorry I'm late. Joe was being…well, Joe. He's still primping inside too. But he promised he'd be out in five minutes."

Nancy grinned. "Yeah, I figured." She had listened to every word Frank had said, but she just couldn't stop staring at him. It was the first time she had ever seen Frank in a tuxedo, and she was beginning to feel like an awkward school girl standing in front of him. Nancy did not know where her sudden anxiety came from, but she was now conscious of a warm tingling feeling rushing through her body.

"By the way, you look amazing." Frank sheepishly looked at Nancy.

Her cheeks reddened instantly. "Thanks, Hardy. You don't look too bad yourself." Nancy felt the tension creeping up in the air between them. "I wanted to look presentable for tonight."

"Well, you do look very presentable. But I have to say, I'm quite mad at you, Drew."

Nancy looked up at Frank in surprise.

"I was planning on wearing the same thing, but you had to go ahead and upstage me by putting on the dress first." Frank grinned as he and Nancy burst into laughter.

Nancy playfully grabbed Frank's arm. "Well I can't do anything about the dress, but I do have some makeup in my purse. I could give you a great red lip to match mine."

Frank pulled Nancy towards him, beaming down at her gorgeous face. "I'll take a pass, Drew. But what are you wearing that smells so good? I might have to steal it." Frank grabbed Nancy's wrists and brought them to his nose. He inhaled loudly, trying to catch the scent of her sweet perfume.

Nancy giggled as she watched Frank sniff her arms. He always looked so adorable when he joked around with her. "You are so silly! Besides, I don't even spray perfume there."

Frank looked at Nancy inquisitively, trying to mask his smile. "Then where do you place your secret scent?"

Nancy laughed as she blurted, "I spray it on my throat. It lasts much longer that way."

Frank brought a hand to her chin, gently lifting her face as he brought his nose inches from her neck. She could feel his breath against her skin, sending immediate chills down her entire body. Nancy's throat went dry. She suddenly found it difficult to keep still. If she were to take one step closer, Frank's lips would be on her neck. The tantalizing thought lingered as Nancy licked her lips.

"Nancy?" Frank spoke her name against her neck.

"Yeah?" Nancy could barely recognize her own voice.

"You are intoxicating." Frank voice was much huskier as he moved his face higher until his eyes were matching hers. He now moved his hand to her cheek, brushing his thumb against her soft complexion.

Nancy's heart was beating out of her chest. It was so loud she was certain Frank could hear it. This was certainly not a conversation two friends should be having. The best thing for her to do would be to step away, make a comment about the weather, or bring up Joe. Instead, Nancy's arms wrapped around Frank's waist, leaving her adjoined to every part of him except his lips. Her body was behaving as if it was on a roller coaster, yet she had never remained so still in her life. Nancy knew what was about to happen, but rather than protest it, she was more than willing to indulge in the moment.

Frank's hands were holding her face now. There was no turning back. They looked into each other's eyes one last time before closing them. As Frank brought Nancy's lips closer to his, the front door swung open.

Frank and Nancy jolted apart. A moment ago they were so close to one another, yet they were now on separate sides of the driveway.

Joe walked towards the driveway to see Frank and Nancy staring up at him. "So, do I look good or what?" He grinned as he approached the pair.

Nancy eyes rolled as she transitioned back into reality. "It took you long enough!"

"Hey now, you're lucky I finished when I did. I was actually planning on changing my 'do, but decided against it. I could have been an extra five minutes!"

Nancy wondered what would be happening between her and Frank if Joe had taken the extra time. She quickly pushed the image out of her head.

"Enough playing around, Joe. We have to get going." Frank was much more rigid now.

"Alright, let's go! By the way, Nan, you look so gorgeous I could kiss you." Joe grinned as he grabbed Nancy and playfully dipped her.

Nancy grimaced as she pulled away. It may have been the right message, but it certainly came from the wrong messenger. "Just get in the car, Romeo."

"Shot gun!" Joe headed towards the passenger door.

"I don't think so, Joe. This seat's for Nancy." Frank quickly opened the door and ushered for Nancy to take the seat. Nancy's cheeks flushed as Frank's hand reached for hers, steadying her as she sat down.

"Thank you, Frank." Nancy's voice was barely stronger than a whisper.

Frank's dreamy expression quickly turned sour when he turned towards Joe. As he had suspected, Joe had been watching the entire moment. His face now grinned with amusement at his older brother.

"Hey, Frank. I have a car door too. Are you going to open it for me?" Joe's smile was much wider now as he stared at his brother.

"Just get in the car!" Frank was blushing uncontrollably as he walked towards the driver's side. As he sat down, Frank quickly looked at Nancy. She smiled back at him warmly. Frank was now smiling too. He knew they were okay, and he was very grateful for that. Joe's head suddenly popped in between the pair.

"You know, I'm pretty good at staring contests too."

Frank quickly started the car and Nancy turned on the radio.

"Joe, just buckle up and shut up already." Frank was the last to speak, and the rest of the car ride was focused on the busy night ahead. It was time for work.

_I hope you enjoyed! Please review. If at least one person wants to read more of these tense moments between Frank and Nancy, I will legitimately start posting several a week! xx_


End file.
